Destroyed
by x0x0murshix0x0
Summary: This is a love story between Kagome and Sesshomarru. Its kinda mushy ushy but there's a huge twist and Sesshomaru has a huge secret. That's all I'm saying for now. Please read ad review.
1. Chapter 1: Kagome Goes To Tokyo

Kagome Goes to Tokyo

In a little island in Japan called Fukuoka, a girl named Kagome is leading the singing of Japan's national anthem in an all girls' school, which her mother works in. Kagome with her long black hair up to her shoulders, twenty years old, and has lived it Fukuoka all her life. She was born there, raised up there, and knows everything about anything there. She was beautiful, with a great sense of humor, could make everyone smile, and had a great personality. She was smart, funny, giving, thankful, easy to talk to, nice, and determined to whatever she wanted to get. She had no flaws at all, except for one; she was blind. Yes, as hard as it is to believe, Kagome was blind she was born with this since birth, although she never let that get in her way of exploring the world. Just because Kagome could not look at the world, doesn't mean she couldn't see it. Sure she would never be able to picture it. But she could feel it, hear it, taste it, and smell it. In that way she knew her culture. She knew the dance, she knew the songs, she knew the food (sushi), and she knew the way her kimono was designed. What everybody found disappointing was that she couldn't see herself. How beautiful she looked, and how she had blossomed over the years.

Yes Kagome, with her back to the flag of Japan. As she lead the singing of their national anthem. A little girl in the crowd giggled, watching her sing with her back faced to the flag. Her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, who looked very much like Kagome, except for the eyes, caught on to what the girl was laughing about and went over to her daughter and turned her towards the flag. Kagome had such a beautiful voice and loved to sing in dance. Now that Kagome was twenty, her mother decided it was time for her to get married. Now Mrs. Higurashi wasn't the type of mother who would give her daughter an arranged marriage. Since she herself had a love marriage she decided her daughter should have one too. Also Kagome had never explored anything besides her island, Fukuoka. Mrs. Higurashi wanted her to explore, at least the capital of her country. Kagome, was excepted to perform a dance for independence day in Tokyo as well. Her mother thought this was the perfect time to explore Tokyo. And her friends would also be going to. Mrs. Higurashi was very happy her daughter would be leaving soon. Her father, not so much.

"Honey, you need to let her walk on her own someday. What's going to happen after we're gone? Who's going to look after her? All her friends will be married and too busy with their lives to worry about Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi was trying to convince her husband to let Kagome go to the dance performance in Tokyo. "Her friends will be able to look after her. Come on, you have to let her go sometime" Mrs. Higurashi assured.  
Mr. Higurashi sighed. A sigh of defeat! As Mrs. Higurashi noticed. "Kagome!" he called.  
Kagome came stumbling in with her walking stick in hand. She felt around for the chair and took a seat.  
"So you want to go to Tokyo for that dance performance?" he asked his daughter. She nodded slowly. "And are you going to stick with your friends?" he asked. "And promise me you'll be back in a week?" he asked. "  
Yes," she said quietly. There was a long pause.  
"Then I guess you can go," he sighed.  
"Thank you daddy!" she squealed as she gave him a hug and ran off to her room to call all her friends.  
"So did your dad say yes?" asked Kagome's friend Sango.  
"Yes! Thanks to my mom," Kagome replied.  
"Well, you better start packing, our train leaves tomorrow at eight" Sango ordered.  
Kagome hung up and sighed. Sometimes her friends forgot that it was hard to do things since she was blind.  
There was a knock on her door. "Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called. "Come in" she said. "We should start packing," Mrs. Higurashi assured.  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "How do you expect me to pack when I can't even see the suitcase"  
"Oh don't be silly, I'll pack for you," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"Yeah sure, just make sure its nothing ugly," Kagome replied.  
Mrs. Higurashi ignored Kagome's last comment. She took out Kagome's suitcase and started packing. Occasionally mumbling about whether she should wear the blue or the green dress to the dance.  
"Mom?" Kagome suddenly asked. She was lying on her bed thinking about what she would find in Tokyo.  
"How'd you get dad to let me go"  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Oh Kagome, what's going to happen when we get old and leave? You're going to be on your own and there will be no one there to help you. I convinced your dad that if you go to Tokyo, hopefully you'll find your prince and he'll whisk you away"  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ma, you and your fairy tales. I'm not going to find a prince and he's not going to whisk me away to his castle. Who would fall in love with a blind girl anyway"  
"Don't say that. Once people see you they'll forget all about your blindness and concentrate only on your beauty and you personality"  
Just then Souta walked in. "Its not fair!" he whined. "How come Kagome gets to go to Tokyo and I don't? She's blind! She can't see"  
"Souta, first of all, you won't even be dancing. Kagome's friends are going to have enough trouble taking care of her. And second of all, you've already gone to Tokyo with dad"  
"But that was forever ago! I want to go again," Souta pouted.  
Kagome got off her bed and gave her little sister a hug. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll get Sango to take pictures and I'll be sure to tell you about it once I get back"  
"Yeah sure, whatever. Just as long as your prince doesn't whisk you away!" Souta teased.

"Okay, suitcase is ready and packed. Kags, go to sleep we've gotta wake up at 7:30 tomorrow" Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
Souta peered over the suitcase and suppressed an "ewwww"  
"What?" Kagome demanded.  
"The clothes in your suitcase are so... ugh!" Souta said in disgust.  
"Oh stop worrying your sister, the clothes are fine" Mrs. Higurashi said. "Go, to sleep" she added.  
"Kagome, come on! The trains gonna leave!" Sango screamed from the window of the train. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome shouted over the noise of people sending people off. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi brought Kagome onto the plane. "Well, bye, Kagome," Mr. Higurashi's voice broke. He hurried off the train hoping no one would see him cry. "You're father always leaves when he starts crying," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Aww, but I'm only going to be gone for a week," Kagome informed. "I know, it's just the first time you're going off on your own," Mrs. Higurashi said, her voice was sad. Kagome sighed, she was leaving her mom for the first time. She did not want to hear her sad. "Mom, if I find my prince... what do I say?" she asked. Her mom's voice changed to a delightful tone, "Recite one of those poems that you heard in class or on the internet" she whispered in her ear. Mrs. Higurashi was the only person who new Kagome liked poetry. Phhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuup.  
"I better go," Mrs. Higurashi said. She kissed Kagome on her forehead. "Sango, take care of her," she said. "I will," Sango promised. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Kagome yelled from her window. "Bye Kagome!" they yelled back in unison.  
"They'll be fine," Sango assured. Kagome nodded, "I know, its just the first time." "They'll be okay." Sango repeated. Kagome rested her head on Sango's shoulder for the rest of the trip. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour Guide

The Tour Guide They arrived in Tokyo at twelve o' clock. Sango and Kagome checked into the hotel and met the dance instructor. "Hello girls," she said. "Hi," they replied.  
"Got everything?" she asked them.  
"Yes," they replied.  
"We're leaving for the presidents palace to practice in Fifteen minutes. We're leaving on the white bus. Get changed and I'll see you downstairs"  
They hurried off to their rooms and changed. "I can't wait to see they prince's palace!" Sango said excitedly.  
"Yeah! And I can't wait to hear all about how beautiful it is!" Kagome replied in mock enthusiasm.  
"Oh, don't be a party pooper," Sango said.  
"Well, being blind has its downside. You can't see the sights. Can't see beautiful buildings, can't see hot guys"  
"Hey, not being able to see guys is a good thing sometimes"  
They both laughed as they walked down to the bus. Once the driver saw Sango he immediately started flirting. "Hello, mi lady," he said. Sango giggle but something on the roof of the bus caught her attention. Kagome heard something and looked up. "Hello ladies," he said greeting the dancers on the ground. "I'm your tour guide, Sesshomaru," he said and jumped off the bus. He turned around and looked at Kagome.  
"Helllloooo?" he asked waving his hand in front of Kagome's face. "What? Are you blind"  
Most people would think it would hurt a blind person if you asked them that. But it really didn't; Kagome was taken aback by the smugness in his voice. He's probably so full of himself, Kagome thought.  
"Yeah, I am. Are you blind too that you can't tell?" she replied using the same smug voice as Sesshomaru.  
She brushed past him as she walked into the bus. "You really told him off," Sango told Kagome as they sat down.  
Sesshomaru sat across from Sango and Kagome. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself. Kagome tucked her long black hair behind her ear; she always did that when she thought she heard something.  
"Beautiful," he whispered again, a little louder this time. "Did you say something?" Kagome asked.  
Sesshomaru liked this girl. She had confidence in herself, she was pretty, and she had lots of self - respect. Most girls just threw themselves as Sesshomaru when they saw him. Well, maybe that was the problem. Maybe the reason he was attracted to this girl was because she was blind. A new challenge, he thought. Let's see, what could get this girl to fall all over me? Hmm... I know, maybe if a recite a poem.  
"Did you know that you're beautiful?" he asked Kagome.  
"Can't see. Therefore, don't know," Kagome replied.  
"Well, here's something to describe you: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate;  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd:  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd.  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade When in eternal lines to time thou growest.  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." He said reciting Shakespeare's eighteenth sonnet, obviously sounding very proud that he knew it.  
Kagome however, was not impressed. This was probably the only Shakespeare he knew besides Romeo & Juliet, and maybe, Hamlet or Macbeth.  
"Shakespeare's eighteenth sonnet. Nice, you must be a very intelligent man who majored in literature..." Kagome said.  
Sesshomaru smiled, he knew that once he recited a sonnet, girls would think he was good looking, and smart. He would have this blind girl in the palm of hir hand in no time.  
"...or," Kagome comtinued. "You could be a total fraud, and not know a thing about Shakespeare except for that sonnet." By now everyone on the bus was listening to the feud going on in the front of the bus. "Ohhh, diss," they heard some girls in the back say.  
"And what would make you think that?" Sesshomaru asked, offended.  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the cockiness in you're voice"  
Before Sesshomaru could say something they had already pulled up to the President's Palace. "And we're here," Miroku said on the intercom. This time Kagome and Sango both brushed past Sesshomaru.  
After they finished practice Sesshomaru and Miroku showed the dancers around the President's Palace. "Sesshomaru's so cute!" Kagome heard one of the dancers say. "Yeah, you think maybe since that Kagome girl kicked him to the curve I could have him?" asked one of the other girls.  
"Sango? Is he really that good looking?" asked Kagome. "Yes, he does look great, but I know these kind of guys. They see a pretty girl, tell them they love them, and then drop them as soon as they see someone else." Sango replied.  
Kagome didn't believe that. Sure he was very sure of himself but he was just trying to be nice. And this was her vacation; she had to have fun. If she was back at home, her dad would never let this happen. So what if she wanted to have a fling? Here was a guy who actually liked her. Maybe she should give it a go.  
"Oh no," Sango said reading her mind. "You are NOT doing anything with that tour guide. Your parents told me to take care of you. You are not going ANYWHERE with him"  
"Okay, okay, " Kagome said.  
"Girls, let's go, you're gonna need a lot of rest. We have practice bright and early tomorrow and lots of sightseeing after"  
They arrived back at the hotel, as the girls spilled out Sesshomaru pulled on Kagome's arm and took her behind the bus.  
"Meet me tomorrow after your dance rehearsal for our own sightseeing? I'll take you places that's not on the tour," he said.  
Kagome shook her head, "You're still at it?" she asked.  
"Is that a yes"  
"Yeah"  
"Meet me in front of the President's Palace"  
"Okay, see ya"  
As Kagome walked away Miroku came out of the bus. "Sesshomaru, I've been in this business for ten years. I've known you for five of those years and you have had more girls than the miles on this bus. Why do you want this blind girl"  
"Ah Miroku, they say when someone loves you, you won't be able to sleep. I wish someone would love me! I bloody sleep all the time!  
Meanwhile Kagome was on the balcony. "Kagome, go to sleep," Sango called. "My whole life I've been sleeping. Now for once I can't" Kagome replied. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sightseeing

Sightseeing "I don't want to go sightseeing," Kagome told her dance instructor, "I mean, what am I going to do stay in the bus"  
"Of course! What was I thinking? You can't even see! How are you supposed sight-see?" she replied shaking her head at her stupidity. Normally Kagome would tell her dance instructor off for saying such a thing but at this point she really didn't care just as long as she could see Sesshomaru.  
"Fine, fine," Sango said moving Kagome's arms to match the choreography. "Anything's better than staying with that stupid Sesshomaru guide person." Kagome just nodded her head; she hated lying to Sango. After all, she was just trying to protect Kagome. That is what best friends are supposed to do. But this was just a little fling. It's not like they were going to run off and get married right? Kagome thought. Right?  
When dance rehearsal was over she told Sango to go ahead in the bus and she would get a cab. As soon as the bus drove out of view Sesshomaru came. "I'm here," he whispered in her ear from behind causing her to quickly tuck her long hair in back of her ear, which hit Sesshomaru in the head.  
"Ow!" he exclaimed.  
"Sorry! Did I hurt you"  
"Just a little bit"  
"Good! That will teach you to sneak up from behind me again"  
Sesshomaru laughed and held up his hands, "Okay, lesson learned. So you ready"  
"Yep, where are we going first?" Kagome asked.  
They went to a bunch of places: museums, historical monuments, and other things. "Here is where the Japan fought a war against the Chinese," he said. "Blood was splattered everywhere. Some people say if you come at night you can hear or see the ghosts of the soldiers that die here. Some say that the ghosts have killed other people," he teased Kagome. He walked away so his voice was more distant. Like he was leaving. "Especially tourists," he added.  
Kagome gasped, she knew Sesshomaru was going far away because his voice was so distant. She suddenly became freaked out that he was going to leave her here. "Sesshomaru?" she asked worriedly. "Sesshomaru?" her heart starting beating fast.  
He snuck up from behind her. "Scared?" he asked as he grabbed her.  
"No," she denied.  
He moved his hand to her heart. "Yes you are," he disagreed. "Your heart is beating fast"  
She pulled away from him. "What did I tell you about sneaking up from behind me?" she asked. "I may be blind but that could also be a dangerous thing considering I could hit you some place and break a major important bone or something. And I wouldn't be to happy about that"  
"No, but Sango would be," he replied. And they both laughed as they headed off to dinner.  
Shesshomaru dropped Kagome off back at the hotel about ten minutes before the tour bus arrived. Before she got out of the car she felt Sesshomaru lean against her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Giving you a kiss," he replied.  
Kagome held up her hand, "Not tonight. How about after the dance performance tomorrow"  
"And what if I won't be there?" he asked.  
"Oh, you will be," Kagome replied as she got out of the car.

Sesshomaru was exactly the kind of boy Sango told Kagome he was. He went on one date with a girl. Gave them a kiss that they would remember for the rest of their life and left. But for the first time he decided to go on a second date with Kagome. He liked the way she was so sure that he would come to the dance performance tomorrow. And the way she was sure they would go on another date and how she practically made that date herself very discreetly. After all... there's a first time for everything. 


	4. Chapter 4: Dance Performance

Dance Performance

Tonight was the night of the dance. Kagome, Sango, and the other dancers were changing. "I can't believe we're going to dance for the president!" Sango exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so nervous," Kagome replied.

"Me too! It feels like there are a thousand butterflies in my stomach," Sango said.

"Ladies!" the dance instructor called. She was grinning wildly. "The president is here!" she said giddily.

The girls chatted loudly about how nervous they were.

"No, no. There's no need to be nervous," said the dance instructor, although she did look pretty nervous herself. "Start stretching now! We go on in five."

"So what did you do all day yesterday?" Sango asked while they were stretching. When Sango arrived she came into the room and found Kagome in bed listening to music channels.

"Um, well, I practiced the dance moves a lot more. Showered and all that stuff took a nap, and then listened to music and read a book I Braille," Kagome replied.

"Cool, just as long as you stay away from that Sesshomaru guide," Sango replied.

"Girls!" the dance instructor called. "Time to get on the stage! Let's go!"

All the girls ran out onto the stage and got into places. The music started and they danced around. Their movements were fluent and Kagome and Sango stood out since they were the two best dancers.

Sesshomaru came just in time to see Kagome do he solo moves. He smiled as he thought of what they were going to do. _Hm, second date._ He thought to himself. He hadn't had a second date in years so this was something kind of new_. Hm, maybe one of those cool romantic rickshaw rides after dinner. Then walking at the park. And I'll drop her back at the hotel. I wonder what Sango is going to think of me going out with her best friend. Bet she'll be totally pissed._

While Kagome was dancing she tried hard not to think about Sesshomaru. Whether he was coming to see her dance, or whether he's actually come and pick her up on they're date. What did she care anyway? This was just a fling. Some stupid fling, right???

After the dance finished she quickly got changed and did her hair. She ran out of the dressing room and into the crowd.

"Kagome?" a girl from her dance team called.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

The girl took Kagome's arm and dragged her over. "Here she is," the girl said. Kagome was about to ask what the hell she was doing but decided against it just incase someone important like the president was standing there.

"Hey," a voice said. Nope, the person in front of her wasn't the president. It was better… it was Sesshomaru.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure," Kagome said. "Just wait for me at the gate."

She turned to talk to the girl that brought her to Sesshomaru. "How do I look?" Kagome asked.

"Great," the girl replied. "You're so lucky, I wish I had someone as hot as him!" the girl whined. Kagome grinned, the turned around and walked into something.

"Where the HELL do you THINK you're going?" asked an angry Sango.

"Sango-" Kagome whined.

"Like THAT!" Sango finished.

"Huh?" asked Kagome.

"There," Sango said taking the clip out of Kagome's hair, "That's better."

"But, but," Kagome stuttered.

"Look, if he makes you happy, then go for it. Maybe he's not the way I thought he was," Sango said.

Kagome grinned and gave her friend a hug. "Thank you!" she told Sango.

"Yeah, yeah," Sango said, "Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

"Okay," Kagome said cheerily, and ran off to the gate.

Sango shook her head, "How am I supposed to deal with that girl," she asked herself.

"Sesshomaru?" she called when she reached the gate. She felt someone pull her by the hand and onto a bus.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"All I'm going to tell you is that we will be going to one of the most amazing restaurants in Tokyo so I hope you're hungry," he said.

"Famished," Kagome agreed, "Dancing really works up and appetite."

"I'm sure it does," Sesshomaru replied.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. Although Kagome couldn't see, she could still tell that the restaurant was classy. There was fancy music; probably some guy playing the piano, the food smelled great, and when she sat down the chairs were very, comfortable. Plus the cutlery was real proper cutlery, not fake plastic one's that felt like they were. The plates were porcelain and on top of everything, the food was amazing.

"This is great," she told Sesshomaru, "but you really didn't have to do anything fancy."

"I know, but I wanted to," he replied.

_Wow, _Kagome thought, _this guy must really like me if he went through all this trouble._ She suddenly felt bad about using him just to have some fun while she could.

She was about to tell him that she really wasn't romantically interested in him, that is, until she heard some girl talking to him.

"Sesshomaru," she said.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Of course you do, its me, Kikyo," the woman said.

"Ah Kikyo," Sesshomaru replied. _Uh oh,_ he thought. "How are you?"

"Good, good, I see you've found another innocent girl to hurt."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied. _No! No! Why here! Why now! Why with this girl?! _He thought mentally banging his head on the table.

"Of course you don't," Kikyo said sarcastically, "Anyway, I must be off now. Bye, Sesshy."

Kagome heard Kikyo's footsteps leave. _Who the hell was that girl? What did she mean about another innocent girl to hurt? And Sesshy? Surely she was just one of Sesshomaru's old girlfriends that's still holding a grudge. But honestly, why do I care? _She thought, then suddenly it hit her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't talk about Kikyo. Sesshomaru just simply took Kagome onto the rickshaw and it took Kagome ages to guess what they were doing. At first Kagome thought they were going back to the hotel but in the end she finally realized it was a rickshaw ride.

They took the walk through the park. Kagome talked about her family most of the time. It turned out Sesshomaru's parents died from a very bad disease and the only living relative he had left was his little brother who he hadn't been in contact with for over ten years.

"What's it like being blind?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Well you can't see anything, so from what I've been told I guess its like looking into the darkness,"

"Do you have an idea what anything looks like?" he asked,

"Well, I know that the leaves of trees are green, except for autumn, and I know that water is blue, but I don't know the shape or form if that's what you're wondering. I could figure out the shapes if I felt the object. Like sometimes I'll touch my mom's face and I can tell whether she's smiling or not," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru took her hand and put it on his face. Kagome felt around his nose, eyes, and mouth. "You're smiling," she said.

"Yep," he replied

They talked a little while longer and it was finally time to go back to the hotel. They were waiting for the cars to stop so they could cross the road. For some reason a line from a poem she heard popped into her head. '_People do crazy things for love_' it said. She didn't hear any cars coming and she wanted to show Sesshomaru that she didn't need someone to help her cross the road. While she was walking a car was coming swiftly but quietly. The car was inches away from Kagome and didn't have enough time to break. Luckily Sesshomaru, being the hero that he is, pulled her out.

"What are you doing?" he asked in frustration.

"I-I-I w-w-was just," Kagome was caught off by the anger in his voice.

"Just?" he asked.

"You know, how people on date will do things to show how much they like being with the person," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "Kagome, you're life is a lot more important than my life. Trust me. Don't ever do anything like that for anyone ever again. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking… that I like you," Kagome said quickly.

Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything to say, luckily an empty cab came and he called it. When they were in the cab Kagome rested her head to his chest. "You're scared," she said, hearing his heart beat fast. It was true, Sesshomaru was scared, not because Kagome liked him. He knew she would. But because he realized that he just might like her too…


End file.
